


Character Study Drabbles (TF2)

by Jesse_Kamokazi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Kamokazi/pseuds/Jesse_Kamokazi
Summary: Starting with seperate personalities (or maybe not so much) for each team, relationships, and other various awkward situations and how my headcannon teams will take it!





	1. Index

**# of chapters each character is in**

**RED** **vs** **BLU**

**Demoman** \- Chapters _______________________________                              

 **Engineer** \- Chapters _______________________________                            

 **Heavy** \- Chapters _______________________________                        

 **Medic** - Chapters  __1________________________1___                       

 **Pyro** - Chapters _______________________________                     

 **Scout** - Chapters _______________________________                       

 **Sniper** - Chapters __1____________________________                        

 **Soldier** - Chapters _______________________________                         

 **Spy** - Chapters  ___________________________1___                    

 

_if you guys want to see any more of some of these characters, let me know, I'll try to stick them in more chapters._

_Ships are also welcomed to be commented and requested, it'd help me exercise their personalities more to see how they would fit together in any given situation._

_Also Miss. Pauling might be added onto this at some point, we'll have to see. Her personality is pretty set._


	2. MEDIC!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Medic's go About taking care of their teams.

The feeling of warmth tingled through you as you pushed yourself up from one of the worst hits you'd taken this skirmish; a sticky grenade to the gut wasn't the way you'd wanted to go. You rolled over so you could sit, off of your stomach and without your face in the dirt, looking up at your Medic, with his gloves red and slick with blood, matching his tie, everything really. His sharp eyes narrowed and he reached down for your hand, taking it without permission or your own offering, and heaving you up. Your shoulder screamed as you were dragged onto your feet, and you nearly fell into him. "Up, up! Zere is vork to be done,  _dummkopf!_ Go!" Without another word, he picked your weapon from the mud and shoved it into your arms, a triumphant smirk playing on his face as he turned over his shoulder, and started with a meaningful march towards team RED's wounded Heavy. Back straight, glasses straight, and coat blood soaked. 

 

The feeling of warmth tingled through you as you pushed yourself up from one of the worst hits you'd taken this skirmish; the RED soldier ended up rocket jumping on your face, not the way you'd prefer to go. You felt a hand grab the back of your uniform and help roll you over. A second hand gripped your shoulder to pull you up, helping you find your barings. You looked up into the ashy, professional eyes of the BLU Medic, who had put his Medigun down to help you stand. You accepted his offered hand and he heaved you onto your feet, leaning down slightly to retrieve his medigun in the process. "Not bad, eh? Not a scratch on you!" He smiled wide, his white teeth flashing menacingly. Despite that, he motioned to your weapon and turned towards the fight again, a pride in his step as he waltzed a few feet away. "Come on, zen. Ve have vork to do." He paused, waiting for you to wipe the mud from your equipment, before you followed him back into the fray. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Difference Notes:  
> RED Medic - Socially shut out, angrier, defensive and sadistic motives in battle; slightly stronger.  
> BLU Medic - Socially active, emotional, enjoys showing off and keeping the battle moving during fights; kinda whimpy.


	3. The RED Sniper and the BLU Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drabble on the BLU Spy and his personality; interactions with the Sniper. Could use some work, probably will get better later.

His team was pushing hard against the RED offensive, trying to keep them back and defend themselves and their intel. Scout was just coming back from respawn, and Heavy was being sent in. Medic was left stranded with his fingers digging into Pyro's weak, hardly alive body to try and help him up, and the RED Soldier was pushing in on them both. Spy's team, BLU, was trying to press forward to help them; Demo just rounded a corner when a shot rang out and he dropped. BLU couldn't get close to their own teammates in time to save them from the respawn. The only thing keeping the REDs at bay at the moment was the damned turret their Engineer had set up. BLU Spy calculated the time their team would be back again with how far they needed to push. That Sniper had to go, but the problem with that was simply that RED Sniper  _would_ return soon after. It wouldn't give his team enough time to push if he just killed the devil behind the scope. 

He ducked back around the corner of the building he'd taken cover in, his fingers flying to the watch on his wrist. The particals of his red suit and tie faded out, and him along with it. He'd just have to distract the bastard then, wouldn't he. Spy slipped quickly out of cover, running towards the RED hoard. He heard another shot ring out, and spotted the flash of the scope just above him in one of their own Sniper's set ups. A sly smile played over his masked face, and he took the steps up into the building three at a time, his long legs working fast as his watch began to run dry. 

He skulked around the corner, the invisibility disipating just as he managed to slip behind the few crates that were conveniently placed for cover. The usual #1 Sniper mug that the RED Sniper had sat on the top of one of them, with a few jars of Jarate near that. Spy made a face, feeling a disgusted bile rise in his throat. He'd have to get rid of those; who knew what other ones Sniper had on him. He huffed, and as his watch recharged, he faded out of existance again, and stepped up around the crates.

The position of Sniper was already shifted, casting nervous glances over his shoulder for intruders; like he should be. BLU Spy stalked quietly across the creaking boards, finding solid holds and thick boards to step against so they wouldn't creak. A grimance coiled at the Sniper's lips and he was about to turn back to his post, his glasses lining up with his scope. 

Spy sniffed.

Sniper moved in a flash. 

Spy moved faster. 

Where Spy had stood, Sniper had fired a burst of SMG rounds, and when he hit nothing, dismay made his face drop. Spy grinned, feeling a triumphant, sadistic pleasure fill his chest. 

 

Sniper's eyes flashed around the nest, SMG in one hand and his gun laying on the ground next to him. He'd figured it was a matter of time before the BLU Spy went after him, but he'd expected himself to be ready. He reached a hand up to push the glasses he wore further up his nose. Scratch that. He  _was_ ready. 

A deep chuckle resonated behind him, making his bones ache and his blood run cold. The empty fear almost made him freeze up, but he thought quick and whipped around, fanning a layer of SMG rounds across the wooden walls. Nothing. Sniper's eyes narrowed and he cursed under his breath, reaching one hand up to adjust his hat. "Alraight, ya pinstriped bastard, come out! I ain't got time for ya games." 

The sound of glass shattering send him whipping around, dread pulling at him as he saw his Jarate jars spilled and shattered all over the ground. He hurried over, worried for the life of his mug and what was left of his cold coffee. He quickly picked it up with his hand over the top of it, hoping to avoid spilling it. Safe... 

The sound of a cloak wearing out came from behind the crates, and Sniper let out a hard sigh. He turned and skirted the boxes, searching like he might for some kid trying to hide in the pantry. He stepped into view of behind the crates, and annoyance prickling up his spine. "Where the hell..." 

 

The BLU Spy suppressed a chuckle as he slipped around the crates, watching as his favorite Sniper followed around like he was tracking a laser light. With a shuffle, Spy stood and flipped his Balisong open. He moved fast, swiftly moving behind the taller man and throwing his weight into the small of his back. The lanky, piss smelling man staggered, hitting the wall hard. Spy followed him to it, his forearm pinning him up against the wood, and the balisong threateningly drawn against his throat. 

"Right 'ere," he hissed into the australian's ear, grinning devilishly against his neck. "And we're  _going_ to wait right 'ere so my team can get through." 

He felt the Sniper swallow, breathing hard, heart beating rapidly. "Am I that much of a threat?" He chuckled; his voice cracked pathetically. 

The Spy cackled, "Perhaps I just like you too much,  _beau_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLU Spy - Cocky, menacing, proud, decieving, and slightly twisted. Sophisticated and borderline gentlemanly. He's defensive and loves to show off and brag, usually drawing out confrontation just because he can.  
> RED Spy - Proud, decieving, sophisticated, and fluidly accurate in everything he does. A true Gentleman, but one who will go to any lengths to get his target. He's rather solitary, but at the same time he wants to be apart of everyone, to know everything.


	4. The RED Engineer and the RED Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy's being an ass, so they stick together for a bit to ward him off; it's pretty chill.

The RED Engineer’s goggles shined slightly as he tilted his head off to the left; his turret pivoted and two shots fired. The BLU Scout would be picking all that dirt out of his teeth even after respawn. Huffing slightly, he turned back to the RED Sniper, who had come down for a med-pack and stopped to refill his Jarate nearby. After seeing the game of Solitare that the RED Engineer had started up, he’d closed in to, for once, maybe try to have a conversation. 

Engineer turned over his shoulder to watch the lanky man, how he winced at the loud beeps of the turret when it went off, and how he avoided eye contact. The Texan assumed he wasn’t too confident in himself. He sighed, and picked up his beer for a sip. “Did y’need somethin’ Sniper?” The sharpshooter tensed and Engi leaned back against his seat again, looking over his cards lazily. 

Eight of clubs, and the seven of hearts under it, moved to the nine of diamonds over there. Card flipped; four of spades. 

“Erm,” came the awkward hum. “Was just takin’ a breather from the Spy. Been up my arse more than usual today.” There came a heavy sigh, and the Engineer could almost feel the tension coming off of his teammate. 

From what the Engineer could take, the BLU Spy, that sadistic freak, was locked onto making Sniper’s life a living hell. He’d not only heard the Doctor complaining about the wounds he’d had to fix, ‘ _ on a sniper for christ sake _ ’, once and awhile. ‘ _ What kind of a sniper falls from his nest with his insides on the outsides?! _ ’ Rather, what everyone was thinking instead was, what kind of Spy found joy in that kind of antagonizing. Engineer, truthfully, was wondering and worrying if Sniper was the kind of man to snap. 

As of now, he was pretty professional with his job. He knew what he was doing, he took the abuse like a champ, and had definitely saved Engie’s ass more than once. 

So Engie could give him a little break. That’s what the Turrets were here for, he guessed. Defending things. Intelligence, doorways, people… 

“Take your time, pal,” he murmured, watching as the Sniper crouched down on his long legs nearby, looking through his scope. The two sat in silence for a good part of the round. Engie finished his game of solitaire and took up his guitar by the time they had two intelligence cases. The next time either of them moved, it was Sniper packing up to help the final push.


	5. The RED Pyro and the RED Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro thinks that Engie's workspace is too dull, so they fix it.

The RED Pyro’s glassy, lifeless mask turned to face Engie, who was several feet above, and cooking the meat of some animal or another into a stirfry. Pyro was sitting on the ground, leaving ash-prints wherever they put their heavy duty boots, and holding a Mann Co. Marker between their fingers. Engie had gotten them a spiral notebook, the nice kind with white paper that was thick enough not to bleed through too bad. 

Pyro had taken it upon themself to draw Engineer some pictures to say thank you. There were a couple on the fridge already, and even more in the Engineer’s workshop, but the Pyro felt there needed to be more color still. They’d spent three full days filling each page with streaks of color and smearing glue and glitter over it all to try and finish their project. Anything to brighten up the dreary, dull tones of the Engineer’s workshop. Even behind the glass of their lens, rain clouds hung above the workshop and fungus grew under the shelves. 

“Huddah,” they suddenly stated, their usual start to a conversation. They turned to face Engineer, who was now facing away from his cooking, goggles pushed up onto his forehead and hardhat left on his tool box. Pyro liked it when they could see the Engineers face; his eyes were like warm chocolate. 

Engie set down his wooden spoon to give Pyro his full attention, knowing that it was important to let the maniac feel welcome. If Pyro was avoided completely, or made an anathema, who knew how differently they might act; if the BLU Pyro was anything to go by, it would be a madhouse. “What did y’make here, Py?” He squatted near to them, looking down at the streaks of blue and mess of glitter on the floor. 

“Buhdah ungh ah wughop?” Pyro’s hands dropped the blue marker without capping it, and they lifted up the entire notebook, flipping through the crinkled pages of dried glue and messy glitter. The shiny flecks showered down as the pages were disturbed. 

Engie stared at the almost full notebook for a long moment, wondering how much Pyro had been drawing to be able to fill it that fast. He’d only given it to them a few days ago. “Sure, you can put some up in the workshop. You know where the tape is, I’ve got to make sure you’re all fed tonight.” He reached out to playfully tug on one of the loose straps that were left over after tightening the mask around Pyro’s head, before standing up and turning back to his work. 

The shuffling about told him that Pyro had gone off to the workshop as planned, and he went back to his work. 

 

After serving out dinner, Engie scooped himself a bowl and moved to sit down. The sudden appearance of Pyro caused him to stop, and with a soft sigh, he stood up at Pyro’s beckoning hands. “I’m comin’ I’m comin.” He took his bowl with him as he followed the frantic waves of their pyromaniac, who was hurrying ahead with excited steps. 

“Now wait up, now. Wait, damn it, you’re faster than me,” he scolded half-heartedly as he hurried into a power walk, taking the corner a good five seconds after Pyro. When he finally caught up, Pyro was waiting at the workshop doors, clapping their hands together excitedly. 

Engie took the hint and pushed the doors open to step insi- “Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” Engie nearly dropped his food, staring at the sudden rainbow he saw as he walked in. The pages were scattered all over the place in such a way that when you walked in, it was a massive rainbow of a room. The Reds were on the tops of all of the shelves and on the back wall hanging from the lights, and the purples arched along the bottoms of all of the shelves, making the entire room an illusion like you were staring at a solid wall, a solid rainbow. Glitter sprinkled the floor, and there were wads of tape everywhere. 

“Py?” Engie turned back to look at the red-baring mercenary, who was hunched slightly, tapping their finger tips together nervously. 

“Nuh guhd?” 

“No! Er, yes! Yes good!” Engineer turned back to the masterpiece with a whistle. “You did all of this?” He stepped in further, minding the empty tape rolls and staring up at the papers as he went past, deconstructing the illusion by moving in. Pyro followed him, nodding and clasping their hands together. Once Engie put his bowl in the back, on his worktable, Pyro pulled themselves up onto the nearby stool, admiring their work from behind. Now the workplace was perfectly bright; all it had needed was a real live rainbow. 


End file.
